Shattered Glass
by The White Tulip
Summary: Piper and Leo wanted a kid. When two abused children show up in their life, they finally get what they wished for. Now all they have to do is keep them. Chris-9 Wyatt-11.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

_A young boy stood on a wooden chair, leaning over a hot stove. The steam puffed in his young face. The smell of burnt eggs wafted through the air. The young boy bit his lip- hard- as tears filled his blue-green eyes. He glanced over to his dad, who was strung out of the coach a beer in hand. Daddy was going to be mad. The young boy didn't mean to burn his daddy's eggs, he didn't want to be punished. _

"_Boy, are you ready yet?" The dad grumbled from his spot to the couch. His voice was hard; the young boy stiffened. _

"_N-no."_

_The dad slowly lifted himself from the couch, muttering, "Good for nothing brat." He was a bull of a man, 6 foot 5, 200 hundred pounds. His dark glaze pierced the young boy, almost making him fall of the chair. "I gave you an hour! How are you not done," he growled. _

"_S-sorry," the young boy trembled as his dad stumbled forward. He knew that when his father drank from that brown bottle, everything was worse. He gripped to stove to steady himself, screaming out in agony when it burned him. _

"_What did you do now?" The father spat as his son held his injured hand to his chest, his face streaked with tears. As the father grew nearer, he could smell the burnt food. His face grew darker, his black beady eyes flashing with drunken anger. He kicked the chair from beneath the boy, laughing gruffly as the boy landed with a thud on the laminated floor. The sobbing started up a second later. "Stop it. Stop crying." The silence was almost instantaneous. "Finally, you can do something right," The father stumbled to door, harshly kicking his son on his way out._

_Finally alone, the child cried. His hand screaming in pain, the rest of his body not far behind. "Wyatt," he sobbed, wanting the only figure that could make everything better. _

**PAGEBREAK**

"What if a demon attacks," Piper Halliwell, questioned nervously leaning into her husband's arms. Leo kissed her head; she could feel his soft laughter.

"A demon hasn't attacked in five years, Piper." Piper and Leo have been trying to get pregnant for ten years now. It was emotionally heartbreaking when the doctor told them it wasn't possible pregnant. Now, they were resorting to adopting a child. Actually, two- both of whom Paige swears are so incredibly sweet and need a good home more than anybody.

"I know, it's just that- you know." Piper said breaking out of Leo's hold and beginning to pace.

"Yeah, but Piper. They're kids- abused, terrified kids- and if they don't open up to you right away, it's okay. They will eventually. Piper, I know you- better than anyone -and I know you will be a wonderful mother. Just- don't worry." Leo said, gently taking her hand and pulling her next to him.

"I just want everything to be perfect."

**PAGEBREAK**

Nine year-old Chris Johnston clutched his big brother's hand. He shivered slightly when he laid his eyes on the huge house in front of him. He was scared; scared that these people would be just like Dad and Uncle Jim.

"Shhh Chris. You're okay." 11-year-old Wyatt whispered, squeezing his brother's much smaller hand. Chris has always been short and ever since Wyatt's growth spurt a few months ago; there had to be a foot difference between them.

Wyatt was protective, by nature and by unfortunate circumstances. He wasn't the one to stand back and watch his six-year-old brother being beaten to a bloody pulp, instead he_ fought_. He fought with 6- foot grown adult father everything he came swinging a fist at them- at Chris. He would do anything for his brother.

"Okay guys," Paige, their social worker, announced as she grabbed their meager luggage from the trunk, "Are you ready?" Chris shook his head frantically as he burrowed his head into his brother shoulder. He didn't want to stare at the house and wonder 'what if' anymore. All he wanted was his brother's warmth. He didn't see why he couldn't just live with Wyatt; alone.

"Oh sweetie, you'll be fine. Piper is one of the nicest women I know. And she happens to be my sister- so I know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, Chris, Don't worry about it." Chris looked up to his brother, not missing the slight tremble in his voice. Wyatt was wearing a very broad and very fake smile- trying to fool his brother into thinking everything was alright. Chris was _nine_ for God's sake, he wasn't a little kid anymore; he knew that his brother was scared.

"Yeah, okay," Chris returned the fake smile, but it flattered quickly as he looked to the house. It was the normal looking ones that were the scariest inside.

**PAGEBREAK**

"They're here," Piper shouted grabbing onto her husband's arm. The pure anticipation has been killing her for the last few weeks, ever since she was approved for adoption. "I'm getting the cookies, don't say anything until I get back!"

"Sure," Leo said absently peering at the window. His heart broke at the sight of young Chris burrowing into his brother. Could anyone do that to a kid? Leo had spent the last week reading their file- one could digest it all at once. Their father was a monster. He was reported to have tied the kids in the attic for days on end- only coming up to give them food, water, and their "punishment". The uncle was worst- when they kids were being "bad" then they would be sent up to him for a week. In that time, they would get absolutely no food and would have to suffer a tremendous amount of non-stop abuse. Even from inside the manor, Leo could see the bruises that marred the boy's face. No doubt covering their sullen, boney cheeks.

Piper rushed back in, almost sliding on the hard wood floors. In her hand was a brown basket filled to the rim with five different kinds of cookies. Chocolate chip, sugar, cinnamon, peanut butter, and sugar free. "Are they here yet?"

"They're outside." The second the words left his lips, the doorbell rang.

"Oh God," Piper said.

Leo- being the calmer of the two- opened the door.

"Hey, guys," Paige said, "guess who's here!"

"I have cookies," said Piper thrusting the basket into her new foster kids face. The little- Chris- flinched as if he been slapped and quickly press closer to his brother. Piper retracted her hand immediately, hurt by the reaction. Her eyes landed onto Wyatt, who was skinner than any 11-year-old should be, his face held a heated glare directed at Piper. Piper didn't know how this skinny, hurt, boy managed to look scary, but he did. Piper's heart broke for him.

"Thanks, Piper," Paige said tightly as she grabbed a cookie from the basket that Piper now had pressed against her torso. She didn't eat it, she held it in her hand as she continued, "Let's go to your room."

"Yeah," Leo voiced, "I'm sorry, but we only have one room available, but the other is a fun room. You'd like it, there's tons of games and computers." He looked to the boys. Wyatt held a guarded expression, looking around for any threats. Chris simply looked terrified, his hand tightly clutching Wyatt's. His head was down, allowing his silky brown hair to play as a veil, covering most of his face. Neither of them said anything.

The group walked into Phoebe's old room, which had been transformed from a pink princess palace into a manly blue sports room. The décor all centered around various sport; basketball, baseball, football and soccer. Indigo bunk beds where the focal point to the room, Piper knew from her own childhood that bunk beds were "the bomb" when it came to kids.

"So what do you guys think?" Paige said trying yet again to engaged the children in conversation.

"Cool," Wyatt muttered. Truthfully, he couldn't identify half of objects that line the wall, but he didn't care as long as he and Chris had a bed to sleep in. Chris, on the other hand, was in awe.

"This is all for us?" Chris asked excitedly. The room he and his brother shared at his old home was as large as a closet with moldy walls and well-used twin sized bed for the both of them. It still smelled like urine from the last time their father locked them in there for three days.

"Yeah" Piper said softly smiling to herself, looking toward the two boys- hopefully her boys.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Okay? I would love a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Thank you to all has reviewed or read the first chapter. **

Traditionally, Chris would eat whatever food he could scrounge up before his drunken father awoke. Nothing in all his nine years prepared him for this. Laid out before him was dish after dish of carefully prepared food. Chicken cordon bleu, beef stroganoff, caesar salad, delmonico steak, delmonico potatoes and more. Chris eyes widened at all the unfamiliar sights and unconsciously leaned toward his brother. Through careful examination, he finally found what something he recognized. Mac and Cheese! Sure, it had some questionable green speckles on top of it, but it was mac and cheese. Chris reached for it, unthinking.

"Chris," Wyatt said harshly, eyes widening at the fact Chris was going to just take it, as he knocked his brother's hand from the steaming plate. Chris flushed, embarrassed, as his eyes filled with tears. He looked toward the Halliwells hoping they didn't see.

For his credit, Leo quickly looked away and tried to immerse Piper in conversation. "So, Piper…"

However, Piper didn't take a hint. Instead, she said, "Do you want so Mac and Cheese, Chris?" The smile soon fell of her face as Chris flinched and dipped lower into his seat. It morphed into a frown when she saw Chris's eyes fill with tears as he frantically shook his head back and forth. Her heart clenched at the sight.

"No, no, no, no." He mumbled bracing himself against the chair. Panic crept into his mind as he looked at his hand in horror of it almost did. His eyes darted to Leo who had risen from his seat. Terror consumed Chris as he mentally chanted, '_Go away, go away, go away._'

His panic skyrocketed as he felt hard hand grasp his shoulder. "NO!" He screamed and with his announcement the light bubbles burst. The other occupants of the room lead out a collective gasp. Shards of glass rained down on them. Wyatt was there in an instant, using his body as a shield. In his eyes was a fierce protectiveness, uncommon outside nature.

Once the room settled into an almost tangible stillness, Chris realized what he had done. He understood what that meant for him, but more importantly, his brother. He was swept into a storm of emotions, predominately guilt, though. He was going to be the reason for the upcoming torture.

When the light shattered, Leo began to panic. He looked harshly over to Piper- wondering after all these years why she still couldn't control that power. Wyatt- who was standing behind Chris at the time with his hand draped protectively over Chris's shoulder- jumped to action. With expert hands, he pushed Chris down and leaned over him. A particularly sharp piece of glass embedded itself into Wyatt's shoulder. He barely grunted as a response.

As soon as it started, it was over.

"Um…" Leo took at shuddering breath, "Wyatt do you need help with your shoulder?" Not that there was much he could do anyway. He was nothing but a mortal now, without any magical healing power. Instead, he was virtually useless, with only his knowledge to help. Wyatt, from his spot still draped over Chris, shook his head. "Okay, go to bathroom and … wash up... I'll be in a second to heal- help you."

After Wyatt and Chris exited, Leo turned to Piper. "Really? Piper- I'm trying not to be mad, but you've had this power for years now."

"It wasn't me."

Leo sighed, "Who else would it have been then?"

"I don't know Leo, but honestly I was just as surprised as you are when the lights exploded. I just don't know. Honest."

"It couldn't have been anyone else Piper," Leo snapped, but immediately regretted it. This was hard for Piper too, harder even considering Piper had such high hopes for this evening. He softened his tone. "Maybe your powers are growing."

"Maybe," Piper agreed half-heartedly. "How are we going to fix this?"

"Yeah, I know. We have one kid bleeding and the other terrified. I don't think they know the difference from us and their other family."

"We're screwed," Piper slumped against her seat, defeated.

"No quite yet, were not."

**PAGEBREAK**

"Wy, your bleeding," Chris whispered, his voice soft as he grasped his bothers arm. His eyes shined in worry.

"Sh.. Chris I'm fine." They were in the bathroom. Wyatt had taken the shard of glass out of his shoulder and was now dressing the wound with supplies he found in the cabinet.

"Sorry." Chris took his hand away and bit his lip.

"Hey," Wyatt said softly reaching for Chris's hand, abandoning his shoulder, "It's not your fault. It just… happens." He reached out, gently wiping away Chris's tears. "Anyway, If they so much as touch you, were leaving. I have money. We'll just disappear. Okay?"

"Really?"

"Of course." Wyatt went back to his shoulder- it wasn't too deep. Barley a scratch. It was better him than Chris anyway.

"I could help," Chris said shyly inching toward his brother. If he stood on his tippy toes he could reach.

"No, Chris I'm fine." Wyatt assured.

"But-" Chris was cut off by a knock on the door. He launched himself at Wyatt, who grunted at the impact, but didn't say anything. Instead he wrapped his arms around his trembling little brother.

"Wyatt, are you okay?" It was Leo. Chris looked to Wyatt with an expression that said '_oh no'_. Wyatt, on the other hand, relaxed. He felt more comfortable around Leo; there was something about his gentle smile and calm aura that was so_ different_ from Wyatt's father. He was still wary of Piper, who was a bit more _intense _than her other half. "Wyatt?" Leo knocked again, "Is everything okay in there?"

Chris nudged his bother. '_Just say something'_ the words weren't spoken, but with his imploring eyes, the meaning was clear. Wyatt's tongue felt heaving in his mouth. The truth was, he wasn't okay. Bandaging your own shoulder was awkward at best. Not to mention his trembling hands. But, then again, this was a _man. _Maybe he wasn't as largeor as angry as his father, but Leo was still a man and if Wyatt knew anything, it was that you can't trust men.

"Wyatt?" By now, Chris was panicking. He didn't trust that man in the slightest and he didn't want him coming anywhere near them.

"No, its okay." Chris's high-pitched words were panicked and rushed. Nothing about said everything was, indeed, alright. Leo knew everything wasn't, however, it was probably best to keep his distance.

"Okay, if you need me, I'll be downstairs."

"Wyatt," Chris muttered pressing his sweaty bangs into Wyatt's uninjured arm. "I can do this." He looked up, eyes imploring. "I know I can, just let me."

Wyatt sighed, looking at his pitiful bandaging job. "Okay, but be careful." Chris nodded eagerly, it wasn't often that he could do something for his brother. It was always his brother that was doing something for him.

"Can you kneel down?" Chris said grabbing the tan medical tape. Once Wyatt was securely on the ground, he began methodically wrapping his brother's shoulder. He lightly fingered the wound. "Does it hurt?"

"A little bit," Wyatt said truthfully.

"I'm sorry."

Wyatt turned to Chris, shock on his face. "Chris," he said seriously, wanting his brother to understand what he is saying, "it is not your fault." Chris nodded, looking away. "Repeat what I said."

"Its not my fault." He mumbled, wrapping his boney harms around his brother much broader shoulder. Wyatt chuckled and started lifting his brother.

"No way you hurt," Chris shouted squirming.

"How about a piggy-back ride?"

"Fine," Chris huffed, smiling to himself. He knew it was childish, but a piggyback ride always made his fill more secure. Pressed up against his muscular big brother where nothing back could happen.

Wyatt squatted and Chris climbed on, making sure not to squeeze too tightly. Wyatt supported with his free arm. Together the brothers bravely face the outside world.

It wasn't much of a treacherous journey to their bedrooms. The brothers could vaguely hear whispered conversations down stairs, but not enough to tell what they were talking about.

"Wyatt," Chris's hot breath tickled his brothers neck.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think- that this could be our home?"

**PAGEBREAK **

"Do you have anything?" Jim Waters looked to his brother. It had been three weeks since Wyatt and Chris have been taken away. Stupid Child Services.

"No," came Jack's harsh reply, slamming the large _Child Protective Services Code of Behavior_ book shut. "Goddamn it, these guys, Jim, they followed the rules. There's no loop hole _anywhere_."

"You, my dear brother, need a beer," Jim said from where he was perched besides the refrigerator. "We have Brahma and Budweiser." He was already pulling a Brahma for himself.

"Budweiser." Once he was handled the bottle he quickly to a swig. "Jim, we need those boys. They could make us a lot of money someday. Imagine all who'd come to see their little magic trick."

"If we can't get them back legally, we could try illegally." Jim said, his eyes darkening.

"Agreed."

**PAGEBREAK **

To Wyatt, "home" was an idealistic far-fetched dream with no real mass. To Chris, it was everything he always wanted and Wyatt couldn't say no to that. "Yeah, sure."

They had arrived at the room and were now laying on the lower bunk bed. Chris bit his lip and looked up, eyes filled with hesitancy. "Sometimes," he said as if he was reveling a big secret, "I'm scared, but not of them beating me or yelling at me, but of them not wanting me. Like, them realizing that I wasn't the kid they asked for and send me back. And keeping you."

Wyatt kissed his brothers head, "You don't have to worry about that and you know why? Because I will never leave you."

"What if they find out about me? About what I can do?" He was on the urge of tears. "Everything got bad when Dad realized what I can do."

"Chris, what did I tell you earlier?"

"It's not my fault?"

"Exactly. Anyway, I can do some freaky things myself." Chris responded by pushing himself into his brother's chest. In his own way, he was trying to comfort Wyatt. Wyatt shifted slightly so that he was lying on his back with Chris curled up on his side. He stroked his brother's soft brown locks, watching as Chris's eyes slowing slide shut. His breath was evening out and he was almost asleep when-

"Leo!" a voice- Piper's- screeched as a loud crashed reverberated through the household.

**A/N: What do you think: good? bad? okay? Reviews make my day. **

**A (unrelated) quote to close: "It always shocked me when I realized that I wasn't the only person in the world who thought and felt such strange and awful things." ~John Green**


End file.
